


Butterflies

by expiredbruise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tokomaru, toukomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Toko can’t remember how she got here. She can at least recognize that it’s their bed beneath them. A towel with miscellaneous medical supplies lay next to her head, and lower down, her torso was wrapped in bandages.“O-Omaru, where’s my shirt!?”
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Butterflies

“Hey,” Toko barely registers the voice in her ear. “Hey, stay awake for me, yeah?” Toko’s eyes flutter open, and it’s a blinding light. She can’t see anything other than the light from the lamp Komaru’s holding up to her head.

She tries to push away, to get up, but she feels a sudden pang of exhaustion. “Don’t move, you’ll shift the bandage.” Komaru grabs something from behind, a washcloth, and presses it to Toko’s forehead. She hisses. “Sorry, I know it’s still fresh. It’s easy to get infections from attacks, considering the Monokuma’s are metal and all.” Komaru gives an apologetic smile.

Toko can’t remember how she got here. She can at least recognize that it’s their bed beneath them. A towel with miscellaneous medical supplies lay next to her head, and lower down, her torso was wrapped in bandages.

“O-Omaru, where’s my shirt!?” Her clothes were shucked in a corner, legs covered with a pair of pajama pants and top completely gone. 

Komaru wipes the blood on her hands onto the towel. “Well, you don’t like blood, and Jack probably wouldn’t stay still to let me take care of you.” She squeezes some type of gel onto the washcloth and dabs it on the still-wet patch on Toko’s head. “Now that I say that, you’ll probably resist.”

“Well yeah, s-since I can take care of myself!” Toko slurs. She reaches towards her head, but groans at the pain in her shoulder.

The cloth is pushed to Toko’s forehead again. “Hey, hey, lay back down.” Toko glares stubbornly, but slides back down. It was silent for a while. A new bandage was wrapped around her head. Toko shivered as Komaru’s fingers trailed down to her other wound. “You were jumped by a Monokuma.”

“I figured, considering you mentioned an attack.”

“Oh yeah,” Komaru rubbed her neck with a laugh. “I’m surprised you didn’t complain when I cleaned it with alcohol. You might’ve been asleep.” She would never say it out loud, but it was nice to have Komaru nursing her like this. She lingered on the way her tongue poked out of her mouth when she cut a bandage, her smile when she finished the spot.

Though, it was a bit odd. “Hey Omaru?” Komaru hummed in question, finishing a cut on Toko’s arm. “How do you know all this stuff, anyway?” 

Komaru snipped at the bandage around Toko’s torso. “My mom used to be a nurse.” She peeled back the bandages, revealing the bite mark on her side. Toko hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, deciding she’d rather not look where she’s bleeding out. “I used to patch up Makoto after he’d fall off his bike.” She sighed. “I- I do miss him. But I made the right choice to stay. And- and it’s better with you around.”

Toko flared red and was glad she was already looking away to hide it. “Y-yeah. I’m- I guess I’m glad I stayed, too.” Gel was lathered onto the bite before it was wrapped in fresh bandage. Komaru grabbed a fresh pajama shirt to pull over Toko’s head. “H-hey, I can dress myself!” Komaru just laughed, tumbling into the bed with Toko.

The medical supplies rolled off the mattress. “Look what you did.” Another laugh, followed by a shove from Toko. “Now you’re gonna have to be the one to clean it up. Don’t go looking for me for help.”

Komaru huffed playfully. “Is that any way to treat your  _ nurse? _ ” Toko scoffed, heat rising to her cheeks. Komaru snorted, cupping her face. “Don’t look away.” Still, through everything, her smile still gave her butterflies. 

Komaru pressed her soft lips to Toko’s chapped ones. “You do know I love you, right?”

Toko leaned into the touch with a smile. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> im soft for tokomaru


End file.
